


about saturdays, chemistry and first dates

by karnsniehaus



Series: 30 Days of Pride!Hollstein [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Date, Fluff, night time routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karnsniehaus/pseuds/karnsniehaus
Summary: Saturday is Laura’s favorite day, mostly likely because Carmilla and memories of their first date are always involved.





	about saturdays, chemistry and first dates

**Author's Note:**

> hello beautiful peeps :)
> 
> today’s oneshot is my least favorite of them all because my brain went jelly when I needed it the most.   
> the prompt for this one is night time routine!  
> hope you enjoy ♡

“Waiting for your girlfriend?”

Laura turned her head back and saw LaFontaine walking towards her, backpack hanging on her shoulders and the enormous amount of paperwork in hands. The cold breeze was more than welcome after so many hot days, and even more on a Saturday after almost ten hours of work.

“Yeah, she said she’s getting here. Traffic.”

“Can’t she just pass all the cars on that rock ‘n roll motorcycle of hers and get here faster? The exhaustion is so clear on your face it should be illegal,” they joked and almost immediately got elbowed by Laura on the ribs.

“Shut up,” she said. “I told her it scared me once, when she tried to outrun a cement truck and ever since that day she hasn’t sped anymore. A cement truck! Who does that?!”

“Clearly your very mentally disturbed girlfriend,” they said in response, making Laura roll her eyes. _They’re not wrong though,_ she thought. “Are you guys doing anything tonight?”

“Yeah, we have our Saturday thing every, you know, Saturday. Because it’s a Saturday thing.”

“I got that, Sherlock, thank you.”

“We just have our own night routine on Saturdays, since our first date. It’s become a thing and we seem to not be able to let that go,” Laura explained with that silly smile on her face every time her mind brought her back to their first date, and second, and third… And even last weekend.

“So you better not keep the creature of the night waiting,” LaFontaine pointed with their head to a certain spot, where Carmilla had just parked.

“Come on, stop calling her that.”

“Stop calling who what?” Carmilla approached them, two helmets in hands and the same black leather jacket and pants on.

“Stop calling you creature of the night,” Laura explained before she, with a smile, pecked Carmilla’s lips. “Hey, babe.”

“You okay?” Carmilla asked the girl in front of her, completely ignoring LaFontaine’s presence. When Laura hummed a positive answer, she turned to face the other one. “Hi there, lab rat.”

“Am I wrong? Carmilla looks like she’s been dead for three hundred years or something. Get a suntan, girl.”

“I’ll choose to take that as a compliment because I’m too tired to fight you,” Carmilla snapped back, getting an eye roll from them. “Are you ready, cutie?”

“Yep, let’s go.” Laura took the helmet from Carmilla’s arm before she started walking away, without even bothering to say goodbye to the other one. Laura put the helmet on and turned quickly, waving goodbye as she said, “See you, LaF!”

Carmilla was already waiting on the motorcycle when Laura hopped on and wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s waist, tightening her grip on it.

“Just admit you secretly like them,” Laura said loud enough so Carmilla could her hear over the helmet.

“Only over my dead body,” Carmilla said in response before she turned the engine on and the accelerator sound echoed. Laura knew better anyway and, with the thought, she smiled before Carmilla sped up.

* * *

”Do you remember when we first tried to make these? Your kitchen was a mess.”

It was right after their third date.

On their first date, on that very cold Saturday evening, they went to a cafeteria, just like those cliché romantic movies where they live in a small city, have nowhere else to go and just pick the most vintage and Pinterest looking place in town, as in that cafeteria downtown just around the corner to that flower shop Laura loved so much. Laura remembers perfectly the moment when she ordered that slice of red velvet just because it looked good because she knew she couldn’t eat it all by herself. They shared the slice that day.

After that, they started making their own red velvet every Saturday. At first it went completely wrong and they had red food coloring in places that it definitely should not be found. Sometimes they would make their own pizza or homemade hamburgers, but the red velvet was always there. It was their night routine of every Saturday: make a red cake together as they enjoyed each other’s company – something they didn’t get to do very often because the bills have got to be paid and food has to be bought and, for that, they needed the extra hours.

“I had red food coloring in my counter for two weeks after that. Only to find out that red velvet does not require that much red food coloring because the secret is on the cocoa powder and vinegar.” Carmilla chuckled, the memories came in flashbacks like a movie as she prepared the filling.

“I told you the baking soda mixed with the vinegar would help change the color once it heated but you never listen to me,” Laura said, stiring the ingredients together in a huge bowl.

“I told you I failed Chemistry two times,” Carmilla answered, making Laura burst in laughter.

The dark-haired girl watched the other one pour the liquidy dough in the cake pan, to put it in the oven next as the filling cooled around aside. She grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine from the fridge and half filled the glasses with it.

“Now we wait 40 minutes,” Laura said taking a sip of her drink.

“Or until the house is smelling like freshly baked cake,” Carmilla added before she did the same.

Laura stood there, resting her lower back against the counter and staring at Carmilla’s features until a playful smile grew on her face.

“Hey, Carm, can I ask you something?”

Carmilla immediately frowned and you could clearly see how she shifted from excited to worried in a blink of an eye.

“Anything, Laur.”

“Do you know what a scientist plants in his garden?”

”Huh?”

“A chemis-tree,” Laura held in a laugh as she watched Carmilla’s face go from very worried to very confused and, finally, the eye roll she was already expecting.

“But, you know…” Carmilla started as she got closer to Laura, arms supporting the weight of her body as she held to the counter behind Laura. “I’m not sure about scientists, but I know for sure that chemists do it on the table periodically,” she whispered with that smirk Laura could spot from miles.

Laura leaned in closer and captured Carmilla’s lips on hers and kissed her heatedly, her grip tightening on the dark haired girl hair locks and she craved for more contact.

When they parted, Laura had that silly smile on her face.

She just loved that woman so much.

“You know what? Forget hydrogen,” she said as she put a strand of Carmilla’s hair behind her ear. “You’re my number one element.” 

 


End file.
